Lost
by DeathEmBracer
Summary: Shego losses something, Kim tries to help her get it back. M for safety and later chapters.


_**Lost- Part 1**_

**Rating: M**

**Pairing: KiGo, Mo/Rach**

**Summary:** Kim is in the middle of a school football game, when a body literally drops from the sky. Without thinking, she goes into hero mode and helps the person out. Shego wakes up in the Middleton Hospital, not completely sure who she is, or what her past was. With Kim's offered help, they set out to try and figure out what had caused the memory loss.

**A/N:** So... This idea started with me picturing Shego falling from the sky. This is slightly AU, in the fact that Shego isn't a Villain, but she isn't with Team Go either. It's short, but I just want to see how it would do. This doesn't really have a plot, yet. Just so you know.

Don't own the show. Pointless to sue, don't got money.

* * *

The Middleton High football field was filled to capacity as the team went up against another school. The middle of the field was clear, and the cheer leading team were in the middle of one of their routines, when something fell out of the sky, landing directly in front of them. Kim was the first one to react, moving over to find that it was a body; a woman by the looks of it.

They were wearing black baggy pants, a green tank top, and dark brown combat boots. The only thing that didn't look normal, was the light green tint to their skin and their black hair.

_Green tint...?_ Kim thought to herself as she pulled out her cell phone, _Why does that sound familiar?_ Shaking her head, she rang her mother,

_"Yea, Kimmie?"_

"Hey mom, a woman just dropped from the sky in the middle of the football field... Would you mind coming down and checking her over?"

_"Wait. She dropped from the sky?"_ Her mother asked, _"I'll be right there!"_ She added, ending the call before Kim could answer her question.

The Cheerleader sighed before turning back to the woman laying on the ground, curled in on herself. She gently traced the side of the woman's cheek, causing the said woman's eyes to snap open. They were an emerald green, but slightly glazed over at the current moment.

"Hey." Kim murmured, "What's your name?"

The woman coughed, rolling over to be on her back, "Shego."

"Try and relax, Shego. Someone will be here soon to check you over."

"Warn... them... I'm a... fast healer..." Shego coughed, closing her eyes again.

Kim frowned, wondering if Shego had lost any of her memory at all. It would make sense since she had fallen from a rather high point in the sky. _It would have to be, considering that we didn't see her till she came into the fields light range._ The teen hero thought, stroking over Shego's cheek again. After another ten minutes, her mother showed up in an ambulance, with one other doctor. They took the woman, with Kim telling them her name and the warning she had given; while everyone around went back to what they were doing. When the game was over, Kim headed for her mothers work, finding out that Shego had been placed in a room right across from her mothers office.

Mrs. Possible was in her office doing paperwork, but was willing to spend a few minutes explaining what was wrong with the sleeping woman. When she was done, Kim gave her a hug and went home, crawling into bed and falling asleep, though her dreams were plagued with seeing Shego dropping from the sky; over and over again.

~o0o~

Shego woke up with a groan, rolling over and looking around the room. Where the hell was she? For that matter, what the hell was she wearing? She tried to think about what had happened, leading up to this point, but all she could really remember was being dropped from a plane, and a redhead asking for her name. Then, after that, everything faded.

Though, if she closed her eyes, she could see flashes of a brunette smiling playfully at her while pointing to a few women who were passing them by,

_"Come on, Sai. You can't tell me that they don't look pretty."_

_"I guess. I would rather have the redhead, then the brunette... Why do you like women with the same hair color as yours?"_

_"It's not the hair. It's never _just_ the hair. It's the eyes too."_

_"You are such a goof, Rach."_

_"Ah, but you looove me, Sai."_

The memory faded when the door opened, causing Shego to open her eyes and turned to see a redhead walk into the room. She looked like an older version of the one who had asked for her name.

"Hello." The lady said softly, walking over and grabbing a clipboard from the end of the bed, reading over it as she asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." Shego murmured, flexing her fingers, "Can I ask you something, doc?"

The lady nodded, "What is it?"

"How did I get here and where am I?"

The doctor chuckled gently, "That's two questions." She stated, "My daughter called, said you fell from the sky. I rushed over and took you to the Hospital. Which is where you are now."

"Ok. What's your name?" Shego asked, slowly moving to sit up.

"You shouldn't be doing that. My name's Ann Possible. And you are?"

"Shego." She said, waving off the doctors concern and leaning back against her pillow, "Though I don't remember much besides that."

"You told my daughter that you're a fast healer."

"I am. Because I can do this." Shego said, lifting one hand and lighting up. The green plasma she had known for most of her life sparked, flickering lightly as she breathed. After a minute she let it go out, laying her hand back down.

Dr. Possible nodded, "I'm sure you want to leave as soon as you can, so what's say I look you over real quick, and if you're in good health; I'll sign you out."

Shego nodded, "Thank you."

Dr. Possible nodded, going about checking Shego's heart beat, breathing, her eyes, and her hearing. When everything was in the clear, she left Shego to get dressed while she went to the front to get the paperwork over with. She came to a surprise, when she found her daughter waiting at the desk. They talked for a moment as Mrs. Possible signed the papers.

Shego wondered out into the waiting room, tugging at the rim of her tank top slightly as she came to a stop in front of the redheaded doctor. She was rather surprised to see the younger redhead standing next to the older version.

"Hey, Shego."

Shego nodded, "Hello...?"

"Oh, sorry, my names Kim." The Cheerleader said, "I was wondering if you remembered anything..."

"Ah, no." Shego muttered, rubbing the back of her neck, "Why?"

Kim smiled, "I was going to offer some help... If you wanted it, of course."

Shego shrugged, "Sure. I guess."

Kim grinned, grabbing Shego's hand and pulling her gently out of the Hospital, waving her hand at her mother before the door shut.

* * *

**A/N:** So... This is just a preview... Maybe I'll continue it...

Hope you enjoyed. ^^


End file.
